fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Episode 11 - Team
Lloyd has finally revealed his true intentions in front of his fellow prodigies; Luke, Bobby, Marina, and Austin… (Luke, Bobby, Marina, and Austin all do a spit take simultaneously) Lloyd) Well…that wasn’t the reaction I was hoping for… Luke) Wait, why do you want us to form a team, Lloyd? Sure, I’d be fine with forming a team with my friends, but why? Lloyd) My reasoning is that in order for you all to face this new threat together, you must first learn to work together as a team. Bobby) What would our “team” do tho- *Loses sanity again* PONIEZ! Lloyd) This’ll put an end to that problem of yours, Robert… *Runs at Bobby and stabs him in the arm with a needle* Luke) DID YOU JUST STAB HIM WITH A POSSIBLY DIRTY NEEDLE?! Lloyd) Relax, Lucas, I am merely applying the complete form of the medicine that Bobby needs into his body… *Injects a purple fluid into Bobby’s arm* Bobby) *Returns to normal* I…don’t feel the need to scream about ponies anymore… *Stares at Lloyd* Thank you, Lloyd. I will kindly join whatever team you are forming. Unithunder) *Opens up* And I shall follow my Master’s decision as well. Marina) Hmm, I may consider joining the team, too. What do you think, Vaporoid? Vaporoid) *Opens up* I say that we go for it! By hanging around Valkyrie all the time, it’ll give me the opportunity to figure out all of his strategies! Austin) If everyone else is joining, then you can definitely count me in! :D Drillex) *Opens up* I WILL POUND ALL EVIL INTO DUST! Luke) Wow, everyone’s opinion sure has changed quickly. Valkyrie, do you believe that we should trust Lloyd? Valkyrie) *Opens up* For the time being, I believe that Lloyd is someone whom we can trust. He will be a very reliable source of info, since he knows Nexus so well and somehow knows me, too. Luke) Alright, it’s settled then. The four of us “prodigies” will become a team. However, you haven’t stated the purpose of this team yet. >.> Lloyd) That was the next point I was getting to. I have decided to the form the team of prodigies now because, in one week’s time, the first of many Regional Tournaments will begin here in Neo Bakugan City. Teams of Brawlers from all over the city will gather at the tournament for the chance to win a spot in the National Tournament. I have reason to believe that the new threat will attempt some sort of attack during the National Tournament, so that’s why we must win at the Regionals in order to reach the Nationals. The rules state that each team may only have four members, three automatic members and one relief member. I will take the position as the “coach” of our team, mentoring you all along the way. Luke) Hmm, you sure are good at explaining all of this stuff, Lloyd. Have you decided who the three automatic members are yet? Lloyd) Currently, I am not sure who to pick as the relief member. That is something that shall be decided tomorrow. (Several loud snores are heard, as everyone looks over at the sleeping Tyler, Will, and Quinn, whom all have Hayley and Macy watching over them) Luke) O_O Holy crap, I forgot all about those three! Macy) *Calls over to Luke* It’s okay, Luke! We’ll take care of these three while you talk! Hayley) *Calls over to Luke* Yeah, and we’ll bust them up if they decide not to wake up! Marina) *Facepalm* My friends…what would I ever do without them? Luke) That brings up a good point. Lloyd, how come our other friends (i.e. Tyler, Will, Quinn, Bruno, Hayley, and Macy) were not considered for being a part of this team? Lloyd) I can’t believe you haven’t caught onto this yet, Luke. Your other friends were not considered to be members of this team because none of them are prodigies. They are all simple-minded kids who love to brawl, but do not have the potential to be so much greater. Luke) Even though it hurts to hear that about my friends, I do have to agree with your point, Lloyd. Maybe it would be best if this team were comprised of only Prodigal Brawlers. Lloyd) Good, now there is only one order of business left to take care of. *Snaps his fingers* Awaken, Zackary Schneider! (The unconscious Zack gains his green Prodigal Aurora, but it quickly disappears as he wakes up in haste) Zack) *Feels his head* Augh…what happened? Last thing I remember was…losing to Nexus… *Picks up Rayzor* Rayzor, are you alright? Rayzor) *Opens up* I am fine, Master, but I am afraid that you are not alright. Zack) I know, I’ve done some terrible things in the past week… *Looks over at Luke and the others* Luke) Whoa, you made Zack wake up! Lloyd) Indeed I have. I would like to have word with you in private, Zack Schneider. Zack) *Gets up* I have no idea who you are, but I’ll listen to what you have to say. (After Lloyd explains to Zack all about the Prodigal Brawlers, the two return to the others) Zack) Sorry, but I have no interest in joining your “team”. In fact, I don’t want to be aligned with any team anymore. The Bulldogs are goners, so I’ll leave them to their cruel fates. I have done some very harsh things to many people over the past week, ever since I won that tournament. I regret all of my actions, as I had allowed the seven deadly sins to overtake my soul and corrupt me. I have lost my old touch with the world, and so Rayzor and I shall return to our old dojo, where we will review our former teachings and meditate until our hearts are pure once again. Lloyd) Are you sure this is the decision you wish to stick with, Zack? Zack) Yes. However, I will do everything in my power to quell this new evil that you spoke of, but I will not fight alongside any of you. Luke) Zack, wait! We could really use your expertise in brawling to help ensure our victories against the many opponents that we will face in the near future! Zack) I know that, but I am sorry, this is the path I must take for now. We will brawl sometime again in the future, Luke, in order to settle our undecided battle today. Rayzor, let’s head home. Rayzor) *Comes out of ball form* I couldn’t agree with you anymore, Zack. (Zack climbs onto Rayzor and flies away, into the night sky) Austin) So that’s what Zack’s really like…I want to brawl him! :D Bobby) WHY ARE YOU SO NICE?! T.T Austin) I was born this way, pal! ^.^ Bobby) Uh oh, looks like this medicine is turning me into a Negative Nelson. .-. Marina) These two are going to be fun to hang around. :D Luke) I know, right? *Blushes a bit* It’s also going to be fun to hang around you too, Marina. Marina) *Blushes* Um, thanks Luke. Lloyd) Save the romance for later, you two. There’s one very crucial question that I can sense Luke has been wanting to ask for a very long time. Go ahead and ask your question, Luke. Luke) *Shocked* Okay, psychic Lloyd. I’ve been wondering, who are they? Both you and Nexus have mentioned this group with name several times, and Nexus seems to want to crush them pretty badly. Care to explain more about them and why they are the new evil? Lloyd) It’s good that you caught on to that, Luke. Now is the time that I reveal who they are and where their intentions lie. It would be wise for all of you to listen closely, because these are the enemies that we must vanquish. (Luke, Bobby, Marina, and Austin sit on the ground in front of Lloyd, as Lloyd sits down on a rock) Lloyd) Ages ago, a group of men and women came together and formed a cult. This cult worshipped the legendary Bakugan known as Drago and became obsessed with Bakugan that had dragon-related characteristics. These extremists would breed Dragon-class Bakugan together to create new breeds of Bakugan that they would train for one purpose. This purpose was to decimate any Bakugan that did not have Dragon blood within them or did not subject to the cult’s rule. Once the cult amassed enough worshippers, the cult became known as the Order of Dragons, bent on spreading their views throughout the world. The Order soon developed a caste system, with the leading group of six brawlers, one for each attribute, becoming known as the Dragon Emperors. Below the Emperors came the Dragon Paladins, elite brawlers within the Order, and then the Salamanders, the lower minions and the trainees. The lucky few who became Emperors were undoubtedly the most insane of all of the Order, as they had their Bakugan’s DNA infused with their own, granting the Emperors superhuman powers, immortality, and the ability to become a partial dragon themselves. Even though the cult wreaked havoc out in public back in the past, the Order of Dragons has kept themselves a secret from society as of currently, increasing their powers and forming an army of dragons. Luke) Wow, this “Order of Dragons” sounds really strong. How do you know so much about them, Lloyd? Lloyd) Because…I once was a member of the Order, an Emperor in fact. I was recruited by the Order’s leader when I was a young boy, enticed by the Order’s promises for a better world. As time went by, however, I realized that what the Order was doing was a crime against humanity. I had already went against the Order’s wishes by refusing to convert my Cyberion into a dragon, thereby preventing me from becoming an immortal, energy-sucking dragon-vampire. I also realized my true potential as a Prodigal Brawler, and so I slowly started a revolt within the Order in hopes that I could make it crumble from the inside. Valkyrie) *Opens up* Now I remember! You’re the one who helped Nexus and I escape from the Order of Dragons, weren’t you, Lloyd?! Luke) *Shocked* WHAT?! Valkyrie, you and Nexus both used to be members of the Order?! Lloyd) Both of your questions are correct, Valkyrie and Luke. When I started my revolt within the Order of Dragons, I sought out a fellow prodigy mixed into their large group of trainees. This prodigy, the masked delinquent we all know as Nexus, was the one whom I joined forces with in hopes that we could both escape from the Order’s clutches. When the time came for our grand escape, Nexus and I brawled against the other five Emperors and managed to use the battle as a distraction for our getaway. Once we got far enough away out of the Order’s reaches, Nexus and I split up, with Nexus providing the bait to lead the Order towards him while I began my search for the remaining ten prodigies. After everything that I explained before, here we all are today. Valkyrie) Once again, I thank you for helping Nexus and I escape from the Order’s darkness, Lloyd. Without your intervention, we both would have been turned into mindless Dragon Paladins, obeying every single one of the Emperors’ commands. Lloyd) Like I always say, no thanks are necessary. I was only doing what was right for betterment of mankind. Luke) There’s still one topic that’s been bothering me. Where does BRAWL come into play with all of this? Lloyd) Ah, BRAWL, the persistent group of “law enforcers” who serve as the third party in this conflict. I see them as nothing more than a nuisance, as all of their Brawlers are poorly trained and they all rely on their weapons and numbers to solve their problems. I wouldn’t worry too much about BRAWL, but if you get on their most wanted list like Nexus did, then they won’t stop until you’ve been brought down. That is why I have stayed out of most quarrels involving BRAWL, except for one a while back, where I protected Nexus from a BRAWL airship. I believe that there is nothing more for me to say at the moment, other than it is almost midnight, and that you should all head home and get some rest. Bobby) Alright, I’d better get home so I can clear out all of the pony-related stuff in my bedroom. .-. Marina) I’ll make sure Hayley and Macy get home safe and sound. :3 Austin) MAN, I am so pumped to face these dudes! Drillex and I will start conditioning right away! :D Luke) Valkyrie and I will get Tyler, Will, and Quinn to their homes, then we’ll hit the hay. Lloyd) Good, I’ll see the four of you tomorrow for our first training session. Cyber, let’s go. *Cyberion is nowhere in sight* Looks like I have to walk home… *Teleports away* ---- The next day, Luke, Bobby, Marina, and Austin arrive at a grassland area where they meet up with Lloyd for their first day of training. Lloyd) Today, we will decide who the three automatic members of the team are, and who the relief member is. To solve this problem in a simpler, civilized manner, the four of you shall battle each other in a battle royal, where the first person who loses becomes the relief member. Luke) That sounds good. This gives me a chance to battle Bobby and Marina again, and I also get to fight Austin for the first time! Austin) You’re all mine, hombre! You won’t even get a chance to fight the other two, Luke! >:D Marina) Looks like you and I are going to go at it, Bobby. Bobby) It seems that way, Marina. I won’t hold back just because you’re a girl, though! Lloyd) *Throws two Gate Cards to the ground* You will all be brawling within the boundaries of my combined Black Out Fence! *Four transparent purple walls rise from the ground around the Gate Cards* Now, let the battle royal begin! Luke & Austin) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Bobby & Marina) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* (Pyrus Valkyrie, Haos Unithunder, Aquos Vaporoid, and Subterra Drillex come out of their ball forms) Valkyrie) Alright, Drillex, show me what you’ve got! *Gets into a fighting stance* Drillex) EVEN THOUGH YOU’RE MY BUDDY, I STILL HAVE TO KNOCK YOUR HEAD AROUND! *Throws several punches at Valkyrie* (Valkyrie hops around, dodging all of Drillex’s punches, then jumps up and kicks Drillex in the head) Bobby) Ability Activate! Piercing Lightning! *Unithunder’s stripes glow brightly as Unithunder charges at Vaporoid with lightning coming out of his horn and enveloping his body* Marina) Ability Activate! Torrential Turmoil! *Vaporoid glows blue as several strong blasts of water swirl around Vaporoid’s body, but this time Vaporoid spins with the water towards Unithunder* (Unithunder and Vaporoid collide, causing an explosion of water and lightning) Vaporoid) I have to admit, it seems you hold the advantage over me, Haos Bakugan! Unithunder) Thank you for the compliment, Vaporoid. Allow me to repay you with a knockout! Luke) Ability Activate! Hyperion Sword! *Valkyrie claps his hands together, then pulls them apart as the fire in between his hands forms into a sword* Valkyrie) I’m coming for you, Drillex! *Jumps up and swings his sword down on Drillex* Austin) Ability Activate! Body Driller! *All of the drills on Drillex’s body activate and spin rapidly* Drillex) GOOD LUCK TRYING TO SLICE ME! *Raises his arm and breaks Valkyrie’s sword on one of his drills* NOW, SMILE PRETTY FOR THE CAMERA! *Turns his hand into a drill and punches Valkyrie to the transparent wall* Valkyrie) Ouch, that one tickled. Fusion Fire Blast! *Charges two fire blasts, then combines them and fires the combined blast at Drillex* Austin) We won’t go down that easy! Ability Activate! Horn Drill! *Drillex’s head drill activates and spins rapidly as Drillex bends forward* (The fire blast hit Drillex’s head drill, but the drill disperses the flames) Luke) Not so fast! *Activates Prodigal Aurora* Advanced Ability Activate! Violent Intensity Punch! *Valkyrie gains an intense red aura and runs through the remains of the blast, punching Drillex with an extremely heated up fist and returning Drillex to his ball form* Austin) Ah, biscuits! Looks like I was the first one to go down! DX Bobby) Ability Activate! Lightning Shot! *Unithunder runs and slings a lightning bolt from his horn at Vaporoid* Marina) Ability Activate! Water Wall! *Vaporoid slams his claw on the ground, causing a pillar of water to rise up and block the lightning bolt* (The lightning bolt crashes into the water pillar and explodes, as Vaporoid jumps through the explosion towards Unithunder) Vaporoid) You’re finished, Twilight Sparkle! Nail Rockets! *Fires off nails from his claws at Unithunder* Let’s follow that up with Laser Nails! *Fires blue lasers from the nails of his claws at Unithunder* (The rockets land in front of Unithunder, causing Unithunder to jump into the air, but he gets hit by the lasers, turning to his ball form) Bobby) Well, at least I’m not the relief… Lloyd) *Yells* Now only two Bakugan remain! Valkyrie, Vaporoid, you know what to do! Valkyrie) Looks like we get our rematch, Vaporoid. Luke, let me take this guy alone. Luke) Okay, you know what to do. *Walks away from the battlefield* Vaporoid) Hey Marina, let me handle Sparky here myself! Marina) Good luck, Vaporoid! :D *Walks away from the battlefield* Vaporoid) I won’t lose to you this time, Valkyrie! Ocean’s Blue! *Gains an intense blue aura and charges a dense, blue blast, firing it at Valkyrie* Valkyrie) Water can’t do a thing to me! Fire Barrier! *A barrier of flames rises to protect Valkyrie from the blast* (The blast crashes into the barrier, canceling out both abilities, as Vaporoid jumps at Valkyrie) Vaporoid) RAWR! Slashing Montage! *Continuously slashes at Valkyrie with his claws* Valkyrie) Sorry, Vaporoid, but it looks like I come out on top in this brawl! Power Knockout! *Grabs Vaporoid’s wrist and slowly drains all of Vaporoid’s power, returning Vaporoid to his ball form* Marina) *Catches Vaporoid* It’s okay, Vaporoid, you’re still a winner in my heart. :3 Vaporoid) *Blushes* Aw, thanks Mistress Marina. Luke) Way to go, Valkyrie! This means that we’re the leaders of the team! *Valkyrie returns to his ball form* Lloyd) Well, that sure was an impressive battle royal you performed. First, the team’s relief member is Austin! Second, the team’s frontrunner is Bobby! Luke will be the team’s last resort and Marina will be the team’s second Brawler! Finally, I have decided on the team’s name, and it shall be…Team R-Evolutions! R-Evolutions Episode 12 - Dragon Episode 11 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - What are you looking forward to the most in the upcoming episodes? The Order of Dragons! Regional Tournament! More from BRAWL! That character named Blade! Other (share in the comments section) Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes